I need you
by demonika
Summary: Snake is sleeping in a room in the hotel after the agonizing mission. he is forced to leave his slumber upon a phone call received just after mid night... by none other than the commander of ocelot unit... Major Adamska...


Snake rolled over to his side and grunted angrily at the phone that was ringing persistently on his bed-side table. He glanced at the digital clock beside the handset, it read; 12:21 am. "fuck you!" Snake cursed the caller before pulling the receiver to his ear and saying gruffly, "yeah?" "John?" the voice on the other end was uncertain. Snake sat up straight upon hearing the awfully familiar tone, he tried to recall the person`s real name. "A-Adam?" "yeah, it`s me." There was a small sigh of relief on the other side, "listen, can you come over?" Snake furrowed his eyebrows, "I don`t know where you live, remember?" He huffed and ran a hand through his hair, the sudden wake up call was still making his head feel dizzy, "and where did you get my number?" There was a small pause before Ocelot answered, "the hotel next to yours, third floor, room 201." His voice seemed distant, "hurry." Snake heard him whisper, a note of desperation in his accent as he clicked the phone off. Adrenaline rushed through Snake`s veins as he got up, picked his shirt from the floor and paced out. The door of the appointed room was already ajar and the lights inside was off. Snake stepped in anxiously, "Adam?" he took a step deeper in the room, his grip tightening on the Mk 47 in his pocket, "where are you?" Snake felt his heart drumming madly in his chest, please be okay. The door behind him closed making Snake turn around, pull the gun out and aim it ahead of him. "Put the thing down John." Snake felt a hand cover his and force him to lower his weapon, "you could actually kill someone with that." The lights turned on to reveal Ocelot standing in front of him, shirtless. He took a step towards him and Snake was forced to take an involuntary step back, getting pinned to the wall behind him. He took a sharp intake of breath, body considerably stiffened, "w-what happened?" "calm down." Ocelot`s voice was relaxed but slightly unsteady. He edged forward, their faces merely inches apart as he pressed his body against Snake`s. Snake could smell alcohol on his breath, "you`re drunk." He lifted one of his hands and placed it on the other one`s chest to keep him away. "well, yeah." Ocelot uttered honestly. Snake didn`t know what to make out of his blunt reply so he remained quiet, Ocelot didn`t need his part of the conversation either and continued after a brief pause, "remember that time we got drunk, in the…" He knitted his eyebrows together in an attempt to recollect the place. "the military building, yes." Snake couldn`t take the proximity. It felt as though his palm burnt where it was in contact with the pale bare skin, "it wasn`t such a good experience." He remembered getting drunk off his feet and ending up with Ocelot sleeping above him. Nothing else had happened but the mere prospect of being in the same bed with him was enough to make Snake shudder. "i…uh need your help." Snake was impressed by his ability to keep at ease even if he was intoxicated, "you see, I can`t fall asleep." Snake furrowed his eyebrows questioningly, "why did you call me?" Before he could even register it, Ocelot grabbed a fistful of his hair with one hand and the collar of his shirt with another, pulling him down and crashing their lips together. Snake`s eyes widened, this couldn`t be happening. He could taste the sharp liquor on the other one`s tongue. He blinked and used all his might to push the blonde away from him. There was a hint of a faint smirk on Ocelot`s face as he watched Snake cough and wipe his mouth on his sleeve, "why did you need my help?" Snake glared at him. "go away." Ocelot`s face became serious again as he said plainly, "I don`t need you." Snake narrowed his eyebrows at him as anger welled up inside him. He had been summoned in the middle of the night, had been assaulted by the drunken bastard and now Ocelot was saying that he didn`t need him? "You don`t?" Snake took a few steps towards him but Ocelot didn`t flinch, "you don`t need me?" He pushed him forcefully on the only bed that occupied the room. "you call me in the middle of the night," Snake spoke through clenched teeth, holding the other`s gaze as he unbuttoned his shirt, "you bloody kiss me," he threw it roughly on the floor and walked up to the bed, "and you fucking say that you don`t need me?" He climbed on top of Ocelot, straddling his chest. He bent down, placing his palms on either side of his face, and whispered acidly, "you`ll damn need me when I get through with you." He smacked his lips on the other`s, it was only a moment before Ocelot responded, lifting his head half way up but Snake weighed it down deliberately applying more force. He roughly deepened the contact, biting into the other`s lower lip, it was as though he was punishing him. Almost an eternity passed before Snake pulled apart, gasping for breath. "sod off." Snake muttered and looked away, he couldn`t stand the flushed sight of the one beneath him. Ocelot`s face held a trace of a winning smile. "Don`t make me do that again." Snake said softly. "I won`t." Before Snake could react, Ocelot flipped up, grabbed hold of his shoulders and pinned him down. Snake couldn't protest, even if he would have been able to, he didn`t think he would. As soon as the pale face came in the light Snake noticed his Ocelot`s usually pastel lips considerably colored and felt a stab of guilt in his chest. Ocelot studied his face for a few moments before getting down from him and lying beside him. They both stared at the ceiling for a minute of two and then Ocelot turned over and moved to lie on top of the other, his head resting on Snake`s chest. Snake stiffened as he felt Ocelot`s fingers slide through his chest, down his abdomen and to the hem of his pants. "you wouldn`t…" Snake`s voice was muffed by another kiss, this one was somehow acidic and engaging at the same moment, distracting him from his words. "why?" Ocelot whispered huskily. "because…" Snake felt Ocelot land a firm kiss on his lower jaw, his lips moved down to his chin and down to his neck while his hands stroked his waist line leisurely. he sucked at the middle of Snake`s neck, making a light sound come from the back of his throat, Snake stretch and allowed him to move lower. Ocelot pulled his fingers away from Snake`s pants and rubbed his thumb across his bulging collar bones, "you don`t have to do this…" "Does it look like I`m doing anything?" Snake uttered with difficulty as he saw Ocelot bend down, his fingers had hooked themselves in the turn-up of his pants. He was about to protest when he felt Ocelot`s teeth dig in lightly in the skin below his neck, "you dog!" Snake grumbled. Ocelot straightened up and chuckled, clearly pleased, "at least I`m not the bitch here." Snake got up into a sitting position, so that they were facing each other. Ocelot was sitting on his thighs, each leg extended behind either side of him. Snake grabbed hold of the sides of Ocelot`s face and pulled him towards him, till their foreheads were touching, forcing him to look him in the eyes, although Ocelot`s vision was getting unfocused, "don`t you ever call me a bitch." Snake brushed his lips softly against the other`s, almost teasingly, "you hear that?" a shiver ran through Ocelot`s spine and he nodded. Snake lied him down and positioned himself on top of him, he then bent down and whispered in the other`s ear, "I hope you are still a virgin." 


End file.
